From Gossip
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Shikamaru dan Ino mereka adalah 2 artis pemain FTV terkenal di tahun ini. Karir mereka sedang naik daun. Mereka semakin terkenal dengan adanya gosip tentang mereka. Gosip apa? Mind R


Hello ini fanfic ke-5

Pairing ShikaIno (again and always)

Fanfic dengan sedikit romance (padahal di tulisnya Genre : Romance) Kalau ada Genre Gaje mungkin akan dimasukkan ke Genre Gaje. Makanya sayaa butuh Review para readers.

Ohh yaa maaf juga apabila banyak typo(s) , OOC, etc yang membuat aneh fict ini atau membuat kalian tidak suka.. ^^

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!" kata seorang pria berambut hitam dan diikat menyerupai nanas.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perjodohanku?" jawab seorang gadis berambut blonde pirang.

"Perjodohanmu? Aku juga rela meninggalkan perjodohanku dengan gadis itu demi kamu!"

"_Gomen~ _! Aku tetap tidak bisa menjadi istrimu." Kata gadis itu minta maaf. Tiba-tiba kedua orang tua mereka datang ke taman tempat satu pasang kekasih itu bertemu. Orang tua si gadis lalu berjalan mendekati orang tua si pria dan mereka bersalaman. Sepasang kekasih itu bingung dengan kelakuan orang tua mereka.

"_Touchan? _Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya si gadis pada _Touchannya. _

"_Hime, _pria ini adalah calon suamimu." Jelas sang ayah.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kita ini sudah dijodohkan?" tanya si pria pada _Touchannya._

"Ya. Selamat ya!" kata _Touchan _ si pria. Sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya berpelukkan dan si pria mencium kening si gadis. Orang tua mereka pun sangat senang karena acara perjodohan mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

"OKE! BAGUS!" kata seorang pria mengenakan jaket hitam dengan motif awan merah. "Yamanaka, Nara, kalian memang hebat! Acting kalian luar biasa! Terima kasih sudah mau shooting FTV ini. Lain kali jika aku butuh bantuan kalian aku akan menelpon manager kalian." Kata Pain sambil meninggalkan si gadis pirang—Yamanaka Ino dan juga si kepala nanas—Nara Shikamaru.

Ino langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi kosong di sampingnya. Shikamaru lalu mengikuti kegiatan yang sama dengan Ino. Mereka berdua duduk bersampingan. Shikamaru dan Ino sudah lama turun ke dunia hiburan lebih tepatnya dunia FTV. Sudah banyak FTV yang melibatkan mereka berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih, sehingga banyak orang yang menginginkan mereka benar-benar mempunyai hubungan special. Fans yang mendukung Shikamaru dan Ino bernama ShikaIno Lovers. Setiap 1 bulan sekali Shikamaru dan Ino selalu mengadakan 'Jumpa Fans' dengan ShikaIno Lovers. Itu juga yang menyebabkan bertambahnya anggota Fans ShikaIno Lovers.

"Shikamaru, antarkan aku ke Konoha Plaza yuk!" ajak Ino pada Shikamaru yang sudah mulai tertidur di sampingnya.

"_mendokusai~!" _jawab Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan acara tidur siangnya.

"Ayolah! Sekarang jam makan siang, sambil makan siang!" tawar Ino. Shikamaru tidak memberi tanggapan terhadap ajakan Ino. Ino lalu mendengus kesal. "Aku lebih suka kau waktu berperan menjadi pasanganku." Kata Ino. Shikamaru hanya membuka matanya lalu menggeleng pelan. Ino lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Jari-jarinya sibuk bermain di atas tombol handphone Ino.

"Sms-an sama siapa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Jawab Ino ketus

"_mendokusai~!" _ kata Shikamaru mengeluarkan kata mujarabnya.

"Oh iya _Shika-kun_, kalau nanti Sakura mencariku bilang saja aku lagi di Konoha Plaza." Kata Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang baru saja akan melanjutkan acara tidur siangnya kembali membukakan matanya.

"Kau jadi pergi?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tentu saja."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sai. Dia pasti mau menemaniku." Jawab Ino sombong.

"Jadi kau dari tadi sedang sms-an dengan si Tukang Senyum Murahan itu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Hei kenapa kau menyebut Sai seperti itu? Paling tidak dia lebih baik dibanding kau, Pria Nanas Jenius Yang Pemalas!" kata Ino

"Batalkan perjanjianmu dengannya!"

"Loh kenapa? Tidak mau. Nanti aku tidak ada teman ke Konoha Plaza."

"Aku akan menggantikannya."

"Bukannya tadi kau tidak mau?" tanya Ino menggoda Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu berdiri dan keluar dari lokasi shooting dan menuju parkiran. Sesampainya di parkiran, Shikamaru langsung masuk ke sebuah mobil sport hitamnya. Setelah masuk Shikamaru langsung menelpon Ino.

"Kau ada di mana? Cepat aku sudah berada di dalam mobilku!" kata Shikamaru langsung memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Ino. Ketika Shikamaru hendak menyalakan radio di mobilnya, ada sebuah tangan yang juga sama ingin menyalakan radio. Tidak sengaja Shikamaru memegang tangan 'orang itu'.

"Hmm.. bisa kau lepaskan?"

"Ah ya maaf. Bagaimana kau sudah di sini?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku kan mengikutimu dari belakang. Kau tidak sadar?" tanya 'orang itu' yang ternyata Ino.

"_Troublesome_ ." kata Shikamaru singkat sambil melajukan mobilnya ke Konoha Plaza. Sesampainya di Konoha Plaza, Shikamaru dan Ino disambut oleh para fans mereka. Terpaksa mereka harus melayani mereka yaitu dengan berfoto dan memberikan tanda tangan di atas kertas yang mereka bawa. Selesai Ino dan Shikamaru menandatangani kertas dari seorang gadis, mereka lalu dikejar oleh satu orang reporter dan rekannya.

"_Ino-chan, _sedang sibuk apa sekarang?"

"Haha saya hanya sibuk bermain FTV."

"FTV? Apakah pasangan anda Nara Shikamaru lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Mau siapa lagi?"

"Oh ya. _Ino-chan _menurut kabar yang beredar, Anda sedang dekat dengan seorang pelukis terkenal yang berasal dari Korea. Apakah itu benar?"

"Sai maksudmu? Kalau sedang dekat sih iya." Jawab Ino sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Haha.. mana saya tahu. Kalau sekarang sih belum." Jawab Ino sambil tertawa pelan. Sementara Shikamaru hanya diam menunggu Ino yang sedang diwawancarai. 'Belum? Berarti kau mengharapkan akan jadian dengan pelukis itu.' Kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Shikamaru hanya berdiri sambil melihat orang lalu lalang di Konoha Plaza itu. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ayo kita makan!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik oleh Ino. Sesampainya di sebuah Food Court, Ino dan Shikamaru lalu memesan beberapa makanan. Ino memesan _orange juice _sama seperti Shikamaru. Mereka berdua lalu berbincang-bincang.

"Shikamaru aku heran, mengapa kau tidak suka kalau aku jalan bareng Sai?" tanya Ino _to the point._

"Aku biasa saja." Jawab Shikamaru

"Mana mungkin. Ini bukan hanya pertama kali kau menyuruhku membatalkan pertemuan dengan Sai. Ada apa sih?" tanya Ino.

"_Troublesome."_

"Shika~~! Beri tahu aku!" kata Ino.

"Malas."

"Huh!" kata Ino mendengus kesal. Ino lalu meminum _orange juicenya. _Shikamaru mencoba mengambil foto Ino dengan kamera handphonenya tanpa sepengetahuan Ino. Ketika Shikamaru mau mengambil foto Ino, tiba-tiba Ino berteriak memanggil seseorang yang berada di belakang Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu langsung berbalik menghadap ke belakang. Orang yang dipanggil Ino pun langsung menuju Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, _Ino-chan!_" kata pemuda bertubuh tambun itu.

"Haha memang sudah 5 tahun yang lalu ya! Apa pekerjaanmu Chouji?" tanya Ino.

"Aku? Aku mendirikan beberapa restaurant di Jepang." Jawab Chouji.

"Di mana saja?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Otogakure, Kirigakure, Hoshigakure, dan Amegakure." Jawab Chouji sambil tersenyum bangga. Ino lalu membalas senyum Chouji.

"Shika, kau tidak senang bertemu dengan Chouji?" tanya Ino.

"Aku setiap hari bertemu dengannya." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Ino lalu menunjukkan ekspresi muka anehnya kepada Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Chouji tahu Ino penasaran, maka dari itu Chouji memberikan penjelasan kepada Ino. "Aku dan Shikamaru tinggal di satu apartement yang sama." Jawab Chouji.

"APA? Shikamaru tidak pernah bercerita." Kata Ino sambil memberikan _deathglare_-nya kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menunduk dan tidak melihat muka Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino yang pentik sekarang kau sudah tahu." Kata Chouji membuat Ino kembali tenang.

"Chouji, Chouji, kau memang dari dulu selalu saja menjadi pendamai antara aku dengan si Pria Nanas ini." Kata Ino.

"Haha.. aku kira kalian sudah berubah sejak lulus SMA 5 tahun lalu."

"Hah mana mungkin, Nanas ini yang selalu membuatku naik darah!" kata Ino

"Kau yang selalu merepotkanku!" jawab Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Sstt.. sudah tenang baru tadi aku mendamaikan kalian, masa aku harus mendamaikan kalian lagi? Kalau begini caranya aku harus panggil _Asuma-sensei._" Kata Chouji. Shikamaru dan Ino langsung menatap Chouji bersamaan.

"_Asuma-sensei _ya?" kata Ino sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Mengapa kau bersedih Ino?" tanya Chouji

"Aku dengar _Asuma-sensei,_ koma?" tanya Ino. Chouji hanya menunduk sedih. Shikamaru juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chouji.

"Padahal dulu _Asuma-sensei _yang mengajarkan kita ber-_acting _ya?"

"Dan _Asuma-sensei _yang selalu membangkitkan kepercayaan diriku untuk mengikuti lomba masak." Jawab Chouji menambahkan.

"Aku rindu _Asuma-sensei!"_ kata Ino pada Chouji dan Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di belakang kursi yang diduduki oleh Ino. Ino langsung mengangkat anak laki-laki itu dan menaruhnya dipangkuannya. Tapi anak kecil itu meminta diturunkan dari pangkuan Ino. Anak kecil itu lalu menuju Shikamaru dan meminta Shikamaru mengangkatnya. Terpaksa Shikamaru menuruti permintaan anak laki-laki itu.

"Kurema!" panggil seorang pria dari belakang Shikamaru. Ternyata pria itu Asuma, orang yang dari tadi mereka bertiga bicarakan. Di sampingnya ada seorang gadis yang membawa seorang bayi perempuan. Ino langsung berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan mengambil bayi perempuan itu dari _Kaachannya. _

"_Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, _kalian sudah menikah?" tanya Ino sambil bermain dengan bayi perempuan itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat dan sekarang kami sudah dikaruniai dua orang buah hati." Jelas Kurenai. Asuma, Kurenai, dan Ino lalu kembali ke meja yang sudah ditempati Shikamaru dan Chouji. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang.

"_Asuma-sensei, _siapa nama anak-anakmu?" tanya Chouji.

"Haha.. yang sedang berada dalam pangkuan Shikamaru itu namanya Sarutobi Kurema dan yang berada di pangkuan Ino itu namanya Sarutobi Asuna." Jawab Asuma sambil melirik istrinya yang duduk di samping Ino.

"_Asuma-sensei _bukankah _sensei _sedang koma?" tanya Chouji

"Ya aku sudah bangun dari tidur panjangku sekitar setahun yang lalu. Yang membuatku kaget ketika aku terbangun adalah murid-murid kesayanganku sudah sukses. Padahal aku ingat sekali ketika Shikamaru tidak mau bekerja karena malas, Ino yang sibuk berdandan, dan Chouji yang sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya. Haha yang penting hasilnya memuaskan!" ujar Asuma bangga. Chouji dan Ino memancarkan senyum mereka masing-masing kecuali Shikamaru yang masih sibuk dengan Kurema.

"Oh ya Ino, Shikamaru kalian berdua sudah menjadi artis terkenal apa kalian tidak malu bertemu kami?" tanya Kurenai.

"Kami tidak akan malu, seharusnya kami bangga karena tidak sedikit murid yang akrab dengan _sensei-sensei _mereka. Ya kan Shikamaru?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"_mendokusai~!" _

"Haha.. aku kira Shikamaru sudah berubah semenjak menjadi artis. Padahal setiap kali aku menonton FTV yang diperankan oleh kalian berdua sepertinya Shikamaru tidak seperti ini. Hmm.. sedikit lebih romantis." Jawab Kurenai.

"Aha.. rupanya Kurenai-sensei fans kami juga ya? Haha.. Shikamaru memang tidak pernah berubah. Dia mungkin akan berubah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan pekerjaannya." Jawab Ino.

"Hn."

"Hmm.. maaf aku harus segera pergi ada insiden kecil di salah satu restaurantku. _Ja mata ne~!_" kata Chouji sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru, Ino, dan keluarga kecil Asuma.

"Hmm_.. Ino-chan_ aku bisa titip anak-anakku dulu? Aku dan Asuma harus pergi menemui salah satu teman kami dan tidak mungkin membawa mereka. Sebentar saja!" pint a Kurenai pada Ino. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah tahu jawaban dari Ino, Kurenai dan Asuma pun meninggalkan mereka. Ino bermain dengan putri kecil Asuma sementara Shikamaru, mungkin bisa dibilang Kurema yang bermain dengan Shikamaru.

Ketika Shikamaru dan Ino sedang mengasuh anak-anak dari Asuma. Ada seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka bahkan mengambil foto mereka. Setelah dia mendapatkan foto-foto Shikamaru dan Ino, dia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya media massa meriah dengan beredarnya foto-foto dua orang artis yang sedang naik daun. Di majalah, koran, bahkan di televisi membicarakan mereka. Foto Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang membawa anak membuat meriah seluruh rakyat Jepang terutama Konoha. Setiap kali Shikamaru dan Ino pergi mereka selalu ditanya pertanyaan yang sama.

Sekarang Shikamaru dan Ino berada di apartement milih Ino bersama manager mereka masing-masing. Sakura sebagai manager Ino dan Naruto sebagai manager Shikamaru. Mereka berempat sedang membahas foto-foto Shikamaru dan Ino yang beredar di pasaran.

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan anakku dan Shikamaru! Mereka anak _Asuma-sensei!"_ jelas Ino pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan mengelilingi apartement Ino.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa bersama kalian?" tanya Naruto

"Kami bertemu di restaurant." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan sembarangan pergi apalagi tanpa kehadiranku dan Naruto di sisi kalian!" bentak Sakura pada Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Kami bukan anak kecil lagi, _Forehead!"_ jelas Ino pada Sakura yang terus memarahinya.

"Kami tahu kalian bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi kalian itu artis. Artis yang sedang naik daun. Fans kalian berada di mana-mana bukan hanya di Jepang saja!" kata Naruto yang mulai ikut frustasi.

"_I know it Naruto-kun,_ Ini masalah kecil kita tinggal bilang pada media bahwa itu bukan anak kami." Kata Ino santai.

"Masalah kecil kau bilang? Sangat kecil sampai twitter heboh membicarakan kalian?" kata Sakura dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

"Shikamaru, ada mention untukmu." Kata Naruto yang sedang membuka twitter dari handphone-nya. "_Shika-kun, _aku yakin berita itu bohong. Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin mengkhianati Temari." Kata Naruto membacakan mention untuk Shikamaru.

"ShikaTema lagi?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Ya. Eitss dan lihat ini ada mention yang baru masuk!" ujar Naruto. Naruto mulai membacakannya, "Shikamaru, jangan berani kau dekati Ino! Ino hanya untuk Sai! Berani? Kau akan mati!"

"Sai? Rupanya sudah ada fans SaiIno ya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Itu masalahnya! Bukan hanya Shikamaru yang mendapatkan ancaman itu, kau juga! Aku bacakan." Kata Sakura. Sakura lalu mencari mention yang ditujukan untuk Ino. "Ketemu! Ino, gadis jelek beraninya merebut pacar orang. Shikamaru untuk Temari dan itu selamanya!"

"Hei Shikamaru dari tadi kau diam. Kau tidak dengar ShikaTema-mu mejelek-jelekkan namaku!" bentak Ino pada Shikamaru yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"_troublesome~!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Shika, kau punya ide? Gunakan otak jeniusmu untuk menghentikkan ini!" kata Sakura pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. "Kita adakan konfersi pers. Biarkan aku dan Ino yang akan menjelaskannya." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Setelah mengucapkan itu Shikamaru mulai tertidur di atas sofa yang dibalut warna ungu itu.

"Ah aku tidak kepikiran! Baik jam 3 sore kita adakan konfersi pers di apartemen Shikamaru." Jawab Sakura. Ino dan Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Konfersi Pers berjalan dengan lancar. Shikamaru dan Ino akhirnya bisa mengatasi masalah mereka. Walaupun itu adalah masalah kecil yang menyebabkan masalah itu menjadi besar adalah kepopuleran Ino dan Shikamaru. Selesai membahas masalah 'anak' banyak wartawan yang menanyakan hal lain di luar masalah anak.

"Saya Kakuzu wartawan dari Majalah Akatsuki ingin bertanya kepada Nara Shikamaru. Ketika kejadian masalah anak ini, banyak para fans anda yaitu ShikaTema yang mengancam Yamanaka Ino. ShikaTema termasuk fans fanatik Shikamaru dan Temari. Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang ini? Sekian." Tanya Kakuzu. Setelah bertanya Kakuzu duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Maaf saya tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan anda." Jawab Shikamaru. Kakuzu lalu berdiri lagi untuk memberikan keterangan lebih detail. "Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang ancaman ShikaTema kepada Ino? Apakah anda khawatir dengan keselamatan Ino nantinya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Tentu saja saya khawatir apalagi Ino adalah gadis yang saya cintai." Kata Shikamaru singkat dan cepat. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menatap Shikamaru heran, terlebih Ino.

"Saya Karin wartawan dari Majalah Taka Gosip ingin bertanya pada Nara Shikamaru. Apa maksud anda berbicara bahwa Ino adalah gadis yang anda cintai? Apa anda mencintai Yamanaka Ino? Sekian." Tanya Karin setelah itu duduk kembali di kursinya.

Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Ino. Shikamaru lalu menarik Ino untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya. "Gadis di sampingku, Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis yang saya cintai." Jawab Shikamaru setelah itu Shikamaru melingkarkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Ino. Ino _blushing._ Ino hanya bisa menerima apa yang dia terima dari Shikamaru. Setelah melakukan kejadian itu Shikamaru dan Ino duduk di tempat mereka semula.

"Saya Tenten dari Koran Maito Guy ingin bertanya pada Shikamaru dan juga Ino. Apakah dengan cincin yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru, kalian adalah sepasang kekasih? Sekian." Kata Tenten sambil duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan. Ketika Shikamaru dan Ino mengatakan itu ada sekelompok orang masuk ke acara Konfersi Pers Shikamaru dan Ino itu. Sekelompok orang itu membawa beberapa spanduk.

"KAMI TIDAK TERIMA SHIKAMARU DAN INO! TIDAK TERIMA!" kata salah satu dari sekelompok orang itu.

"SHIKAMARU HANYA UNTUK TEMARI! SHIKATEMA! SHIKATEMA!" teriak sekelompok orang itu. Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan mengambil mike. "Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku. Yamanaka Ino adalah gadisku sekarang dan selamanya!" kata Shikamaru. Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap Shikamaru.

"KAMI JUGA TIDAK SETUJU INO DENGAN SHIKAMARU! INO SAI! ARTIS DAN PELUKIS!" kata sekelompok orang yang baru muncul.

"Sai Ino Lovers lagi?" gumam Ino. Sekarang giliran Ino yang berdiri dan mengambil mike dari tangan Shikamaru. "Aku tanya pada kalian semua. Kalian semua adalah SaiIno dan ShikaTema. Kalian hanya sekelompok fans yang suka menjodoh-jodohkan artis favorit kalian. Tapi maaf masalah cinta adalah kami sendiri yang menjalaninya, jadi kami mohon maaf harus membuat patah semangat kalian semua!" jawab Ino sambil di sertai senyum tipis.

Para fans SaiIno dan ShikaTema hanya bisa diam dan meresapi kata-kata Ino barusan. Tanpa disuruh mereka keluar dari acara Konfersi Pers itu. Tapi, setelah mereka baru mau melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Ino memanggil mereka semua. "Kalian tidak usah bersedih, kalian masih bisa menjadi SaiIno dan ShikaTema Lovers tapi kalian tidak bisa memaksakan keputusan kami. Dan Bulan depan datang ya ke Konoha Fantasy di sana akan ada acara kumpul bareng fans. Jika kalian mau." Tambah Ino. Semua para fans SaiIno dan ShikaTema hanya diam atas ucapan Ino barusan. Mereka lalu melakukan diskusi sebentar sehabis itu mereka lalu kembali menghadap Yamanaka Ino.

"_Pig, _hati-hati ya!" ujar Sakura dari belakang Ino. Ino hanya bisa berkeringat dingin. 'Apa aku salah mengajak mereka ke Konoha Fantasy? Apa yang akan mereka perbuat padaku?' tanya Ino dalam hati. Mereka semua semakin dekat dengan Ino. Shikamaru langsung menarik Ino dan membuat Ino berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit membentak. Mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Jangan mendekati Ino!" perintah Shikamaru kepada mereka semua.

"Kami sepakat untuk—" kata salah satu fans ShikaTema yang terlihat dari kaos bergambar foto Shikamaru dan Temari.

"WE ARE NEW SHIKAINO LOVERS!" teriak para fans itu kompak. Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum senang atas kehadiran baru fans ShikaIno Lovers. Meskipun mereka adalah mantan dari ShikaTema dan SaiIno mereka tetap diterima oleh Ino maupun Shikamaru.

"_Arigatou~!"_ ucap Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cinta Lokasi antara Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino. FTV Pembawa Cinta. Onyx dan aquamarine." Judul-judul yang tertera di koran dan majalah semuanya berisi tentang Shikamaru dan Ino. Semua jurnalistik heboh memberitakan kabar Shikamaru dan Ino. Begitupun Sakura dan Naruto yang sama-sama menghadapi banyaknya wawancara. Tapi, Shikamaru dan Ino tidak bersama mereka.

"Shikamaru! _Arigatou~!_ Cincinnya indah!" kata Ino pada Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring di atas rumput hijau di tepi danau.

"Hn."

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku Nara Shikamaru?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu."

"Sejak kita masih SMP."

"APA? Selama itukah? Ternyata aku punya pengagum abadi."

"_Troublesome."_

"Jadi mereka bohong?"

". . . . ."

"Tentang judul di koran dan majalah itu." Jelas Ino

"Maksudnya?"

"Cinta Lokasi Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino. Seharusnya Cinta Abadi Nara Shikamaru kepada Yamanaka Ino."

"Hn."

"Ahh kau bisakah kau cerewet sekali saja?"

"_mendokusai~!"_

"Baik kalau begitu, aku pergi!" kata Ino sambil berdiri meninggalkan Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya. Ino terpaksa melakukan yang disuruh Shikamaru. Setelah Ino duduk Shikamaru mencium bibir manis Ino dengan lembut. Ino hanya bisa menikmatinya.

Sementara itu, ketika Shikamaru dan Ino sedang melakukan adegan romantis itu ada orang yang merekam bahkan mengambil foto mereka dari balik semak-semak. Setelah mendapatkannya dia pergi dari danau itu dan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino. Setelah dia berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino, dari belakang ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hei! Beritanya bagus bukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hah Shikamaru, Ino?" tanya orang itu kaget.

"Sudahlah Chouji aku tahu kau yang dulu mengirimkan foto ketika aku dan Ino mengasuh anak Asuma-sensei." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya menuruti perintah dari atasanku." Jawab Chouji pasrah.

Shikamaru dan Ino lalu tersenyum bersamaan, "Naruto dan Sakura maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Mengapa kalian bisa tahu semuanya?" tanya Chouji

"Mana mungkin Shikamaru tidak tahu semuanya!" kata Ino pada Chouji.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalian bertiga selalu menyuruhku untuk segera menyatakan cinta pada Ino." Jawab Shikamaru sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celananya.

"Hehe.. maafkan kami. Kami hanya ingin mempercepat tentang hubungan kalian." Jawab Chouji.

"Sebentar sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tahu tentang ini. Apa benar?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru hanya mengacak rambut pirang Ino.

"Bilang pada _Asuma-sensei _, _Arigatou~!"_ kata Shikamaru pada Chouji. Chouji hanya tersenyum sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino di danau itu. Ino menatap Shikamaru heran.

"Jangan bilang _Asuma-sensei _dan _Kurenai-sensei _ikut dalam acara bodoh ini." Kata Ino.

"_troublesome."_

"Hah.. kalian semua memang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Oh iya, masalah foto yang tadi diambil Chouji bagaimana?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

Satu . . .

Dua . . .

Tiga . . .

"Chouji hapus foto dan rekaman itu!" teriak Ino.

"Huh_ Troublesome~!_"

.

.

.

**FINISH**

.

.

.

Yeay fict ini beres :) Hosh.. hosh.. maaf jika para readers pusing membaca cerita gaje ini. Apalagi endingnya nggak nyambung banget... ^^ Maaf maaf maaf *membungkukkan badan* Semoga para readers suka sama fict ini yaa!

N.b. : Jika kurang romance saya minta maaf! Jika kurang panjang saya minta maaf! Jika kurang nyambung saya minta maaf! Tapi jika banyak uang saya minta uang! *Gaje mode On*

.

.

.

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW ! BUTUH SARAN (banyak), KRITIKAN (boleh), dan PUJIAN (maksih banyak) THANK YOU!**


End file.
